Mabel and Dipper Sibling love
by MysteryMusicGirl
Summary: Heart warming chapters full of 1 shots and meaningful stories of Mabel and Dipper Pines.
1. Silliness and Hugs

**So my first Mabel/Dipper not Love story. Well sibling love enjoy!**

* * *

_Mabel was playing with Waddles her adorable pet pig, They were playing Doctor with Mabel's doll Anastasia._

_"Oh no ! Looks like Ana has the swine flu!"_

_Mabel talked playfully for waddles,"Don't mock me Nurse Mabel. She'll be fine."_

_They continued their happy childish game which is most fun when you think about it, untill..._

_"Oh my gosh Mabel! I never knew you and Dipper had __**another **__twin_!_ That gross animal looks exactly like you two!"_

_Mabel looked up to see no other but Pacifica North West._

_"Pacifica. Waddles is my pet . Unlike your chicken (that she had at the fair) Waddles and I are good friends. We are playing hospital with Anastasia right buddy?_

_The pic squealed in delight as Mabel petted her beloved pet ._

_Pacifica ignored her chicken comment. After all her chicken Lila **is** a horrible pet she didnt want to say that infront of her arch nemesis._

_"Doctor? With a pig? I thought you were silly enough when you said you found the whatever in a half president or that you're a congressman. But this pushed your limits sweater and Lila are very happy together btw."_

_Pacifica called her group over to the spot and they all crowded around Mabel._

_They all beat her up from head to toe. Pacifica left scars and scratches all over Mabel's legs._

_Mabel was terrified but couldn't run for her legs were in pain and needed atleast 1 minute to heal a bit._

_After Pacifica and her crew was done and satisfied, She got out her phone and called up her private limo._

_A pink limo pulled up on the road and the door was opened by Pacifica's butler. _

_Pacifica took a picture of the ridiculous two with her phone and walked over to her ride followed by the other girls._

_Mabel ran home near tears with Waddles well waddling right beside her._

_She stormed into her room and buried her face into her pillow and sobbed._

_Dipper was already on his bed reading his book._

_"Mabel? he said. What's wrong?" _

_She replied by simply groaning into her pillow and turned away to look at the wall._

_Dipper knew she was hurt. Badly. She always vent out her problems to him. But this was just unusual. It was either Pacifica or Gideon. He wasn't really intending on finding out which one but he did intend on helping his sister._

_And that he did. He walked over to her bed where Mabel was still crying out oceans. He sat beside her by putting his legs on the bed and sitting up holding her shoulder with sympathy. _

_Surprisingly, She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her head buried into his chest and Dipper didn't resist but hugged back by putting his arms around her._

_ "Mabel, what is wrong. Who did it?"_

_Mabel got out her phone. She typed in . She pointed at the picture of her and Waddles. The post also said," The **REAL** mystery twins. Try to figure **THEM** out."_

_Pacifica. He would get revenge on her for his sister but now he was in an important situation._

_" Mabel stop crying. Pacifica will get her Karma someday."_

_Mabel lifted her head so her chin was still on Dipper's chest but she was looking up at him._

_"But how long must I wait? Will she ever get what she deserves? People never believe me Dipper! But they believe that witch! Look at me!"_

_ She showed him the scars and the scratches left by Pacifica .She returned her head to its usual spot in his chest and sobbed silently._

_ "Mabel. Why do you put up with this? You just let Pacifica walk all over you! Mabel I know your afraid because well she is the founder's great great great grandaughter, but You are not even trying to defend yourself. I guess I should use that same advice myself. I get walked over too... I deal with it because I am older **AN: by 30 seconds.** And Mom and Dad depended on me to protect you. Mabel but honestly you protect me. The gnomes and the founder mystery. You might not know it, but your the best sister ever. And I mean that Mabel."he said angrily but softened_

_Mabel then wrapped her arms around his back, and hugged slightly more tighter._

_"You're the best brother a girl could have. And I mean __**that.**__"_


	2. The Awkward Sibling Talk

**Ok since the reviews were straight on awesome I'm making second chapter! xD**

**This is about Dipper venting his feelings about Wendy and Robbie dating.:'D**

**Dipper was always the comforter so Mabel decides to try it out.;)**

* * *

_Dipper was depressed after the day Wendy and Robbie continued to date , even when Waddles totally embarrased him. He was wondering what he would do if they went further. He was devastated and felt so empty inside. He wanted to talk to a guy because well experience, but noticing the chances of them teasing him he decided he had no other choice but go to his sister._

_Mabel was taking a nap after taking waddles on his well deserved walk holding a big box of pig he got to the room and saw Mable knocked out from the long walk in the park he proceeded his plan to wake her up._

_"Mabel..."_

_No answer._

_"Mabel..."_

_No answer._

_"MABEL!"_

_Still not answering._

_"Oh my god, Gideon get out!"_

_Mabel practically jumped out of bed frightened. Dipper giggled at how his plan worked perfectly and calmed her down. Mabel slapped Dipper in anger. She hated his nasty tricks._

_"What! Dipper Pines NEEEVER scare me like that!"_

_Dipper got on the other end of the bed and laid down in a position like on a therapist chair._

_"Mabel. I think I have a problem with the whole Wendy Robbie thing..."he said smoothly yet sadly._

_Mabel frowned. She hated to hear his "Oh Wendy might like me! Oh Wendy's so hoot" less his whole jealousy rage . She never had to comfort. EVER. But hey worth a shot._

_"Oh...Okay. Tell me what's on your mind."_

_" Robbie treats Wendy like trash. He is also ignorant of what__** She **__says. But still She puts up with it. It's just unbelievable."_

_He continued to vent Mabel nodding and and saying her mhmm mhmms . Then that's when it happened. Dipper cried. Tears were streaming down like a river to the ocean. She didn't know how to respond but hugging him._

_It was shocking to him. He turned as still as a pin. He then melted into Mabel's embrace, but he was still crying._

_"Honestly Dipper, she doesn't deserve you. Your great and you know that. Get it to your head."_

_"Thanks Mabel. I love you."_

_"Love you too Dippysauce!"_

_Mabel then got knocked out with exhaustion._

_Dipper then tucked her in and put waddles on her chest._

_"G'night, sissy."_

* * *

_**Did I do good? Did I? Please tell. I love writing this and flames make me stop. Please oh please review and I shall get Chap 3 up and running.**_


End file.
